Safe and Sound
by yayaboricua
Summary: Emmett disobey's a rule that Carlisle placed, whiched almost caused him his life, Carlisle isnt so pleased when he finds out and punishes Emmett tired of his recklessness and carefree attitude. Warning: SPANKING, turned away now if it offends you.


I hope you enjoy this story its when Emmett joins the Cullens, 6th year after he was turned still new at some things. it could be a companion piece to Emmett McCarty but you can read them separately just a moment between Carlisle and Emmett i dont think theres enough of those out there, the story might be darker then what i normally write but i had to so it could match what where i was going. i hope i made them as character, i dont mind OCC but i wanted the characters to be them selves.

Warning:** Spanking**, (please if this offends you, i mean if it really does do not continue to read from this point, i dont want any flames about the spanking because hate to break it to you i warned you) the spanking is harsh, and to the point it starts from the begining to the end. again leave if its not your cup of tea, or its harsher then the spanking you like to read.

Disclamier: i do NOT own Twilight, though i wish i did.

Again enjoy the story, and there is **Spanking. **

* * *

><p>Carlisle sighed as he rose the hand high in the air he hated to do this to Emmett but his recklessness had gotten to much for him, and the recent scare had been the last straw. Carlisle hand came crashing down on Emmett's exposed defenseless bottom with a loud <strong>'Smack'<strong>, Emmett gasped his eyes going wide, that stung and it stung more then anything, for Carlisle to start out a spanking that hard you had to do something bad, something life threatening.

"Ah!" Emmett whimpered.

Carlisle closed his eyes tightly, trying to harden his heart so he wouldn't bend on the punishment, but he knew that smack had hurt, Carlisle wouldn't normally start with such a harsh lick, he would normally start with a warm up on Emmett's boxers and then gradually sharpen his smacks during the spanking, usually the Smack he just recently did wouldn't be used until then end of the spanking so he would bring his point across and sadly he had to start with those.

Carlisle sighed and continued bringing his hand down at the same spot 5 times.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'**

Emmett threw his head back, he knew his father was angry with him, furious being a better term. But he didn't expect for it to be so painful and the punishment was just the beginning.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'**

Emmett whimpered but he swore before he even came into the office that he was going to man this out, that he wasn't going to be like Edward who cried from the beginning or Jasper who continued to say 'sorry Sur' during the whole punishment, no he wasn't going to cry and he defiantly wasn't going to beg his father to stop. No Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen was going to go through this like a man.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'**

"Ahh! Daddy please" Emmett whimpered.

_Ok so maybe not like a man but a full grown toddler, _he thought, oh who was he kidding, he never was able to stay quiet under the wrath that was known as Carlisle Cullen's hand. He maybe was able to stay more still then his brother in the beginning or was able to stay quiet for the first few seconds but after that was done and Carlisle continue with the spanking, he begged and kicked like any boy over his father's lap.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' Smack'**

Emmett's hand tighten on the couch, his finger going through the cushions making 5 holes, Carlisle seeing that dropped down to remarkably sharps smacks on the inside of Emmett thighs.

'**Smackkk' 'Smackkk'**

"what did I say about ruining furniture Youngman?" he scolded continuing with the sharp licks.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' Smack' **

"Ah, n-not to" he answered venom started to form in his eyes with the burning in bottom that just seemed to radiate heat.

Carlisle was having a hard time with this, this wasn't the first time that he had punished his youngest son, but it was the first time he had to give Emmett such a severe spanking, usually Edward would be the one to be over his knee, with his short patience spam, and his temper problem. Emmett would normally be the peacemaker and the joker, most of the reasons he was in this office was because of those jokes. But this time, this time was different, his lil' man had made a very stupid mistake which could have caused him his life.

Emmett was new in the family just 6 years that he has been with them, and recently a pair of Amazonic Vampires had appeared around there home, Carlisle had told his children to stay away from them, that they were dangerous. At first he thought that maybe Jasper would had been the one to disobey him knowing his background history, Jasper wasn't kin on staying low and hiding form anyone and he thought that, that was going to push Jasper to go and confront the two males. But he was wrong.

Continue with his train of thought Carlisle continued to bring down his hand on Emmett's bottom, remembering why he was there and why he was doing it in the first place.

Emmett started to move after two minutes into the spanking, trying to move his tender bottom form the source of the pain but Carlisle with a sad haunted look in his eyes just tighten his hold on Emmett's waist and pushed him tighter into his chest, continuing with the spanking.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' Smack'**

Emmett let out a sob while cursing himself for being so stupid he shouldn't have never went over to where those vampires were, he knew Carlisle had warned them and surprisingly Jasper had warned them also, knowing how vile and dangerous those kinds were, but of course Emmett didn't listen. He of course wanted to be the man, wanted to show his family that he wasn't afraid of this vampires.

So instead of going to hunt like his Carlisle and Esme though he was doing, he trailed out of the woods and located the vampires. What Emmett didn't know was this kinds of vampire were the same as what they were but they liked doing things that were abnormal and in fact extremely disturbing.

When they had caught scent of Emmett around them they divided and attacked taking him into a cave there they tortured him, they started a fire and placed his hand in the flames enjoying the way he screamed, they bit him around his body and in places he never once wanted to be touched by another man. They made him do the unthinkable. Especially something that made him think of his human father, but before they killed him, the family saved him, Jasper and Edward killed the vampires, cut memory short, Carlisle his father was furious beyond belief.

As if Carlisle could read Emmett's mind and hear the reason his son was over his knee, started to spank harder and sharper. He lifted right leg and brought down his left making it easier to aim at Emmett's bare bottom.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'**

Emmett kicked his leg, the burning becoming unbearable, venom was now clouding his vision and he wished he was able to cry, his hands were grabbing the rug for dear life his knuckles straining, but he made sure he didn't rip it knowing Carlisle would be more angry.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' Smack'**

"Ah, dad please I'm sorry" Emmett cried, starting to actually beg.

Carlisle sighed the steel on his heart breaking piece by piece he hated to hear his children in pain especially at the cause of his own hand.

'**Smack' 'Smack' Smack' 'Smack' Smack'**

"Daddy" Emmett cried, the burn was excruciating and he wanted it to stop, he knew he deserved it and maybe even more knowing the worry the fear he had caused his family but he couldn't think straight, his eyes were filled with venom and his body was starting to quiver.

Carlisle hated to feel the shaking body under his arm and he absentmindedly looked at his watch on his wrist it read 5 after 6 exactly only 5 minutes had passed since the beginning of the spanking and by the reaction his son was giving he was making his point, oh he hoped so since he didn't think he could bare to do this again.

Knowing the time and how much he had been spanking Emmett he realized now would be the perfect time to lecture him on what he did wrong, he tilted Emmett's body slightly more forward which earned him a whimper and sob from his son. Carlisle sighed closing his eyes for a second but knew he had to bring it to an end.

(sorry if its hard for you to read the paragraph).

"I **'Smack' **Don't **'Smack' **Ever **'Smack' **Want **'Smack' **To **'Smack' **Find **'Smack' **Out **'Smack' **You **'Smack' **Disobeyed **'Smack' **Me **'Smack' **Again **'Smack' **Emmett Cullen **'Smack'**, I **'Smack' **Make **'Smack' **Those **'Smack' **Rules **'Smack' **Not **'Smack' **TO **'Smack' **Make **'Smack' **Your **'Smack' **Life **'Smack' **Miserable**' Smack'**, I **'Smack' **Make **'Smack' **Them **'Smack' **For **'Smack' **You **'Smack' **To **'Smack' **Be **'Smack' **Safe **'Smack'**, I **'Smack' **Don't **'Smack' **Ever **'Smack' **Want **'Smack' **To **'Smack' **Go **'Smack' **Through **'Smack' **A **'Smack' **Scare **'Smack' **Like **'Smack' **That **'Smack' **Again **'Smack' **Young Man **'Smack'**, I **'Smack' **Love You **'Smack' **So Much **'Smack'**" Carlisle choked slightly over his words "And **'Smack' **I **'Smack' **Don't **'Smack' **Ever **'Smack' **Want **'Smack' **To Lose you **'Smack'**. Emmett **'Smack' **You Don't Need **'Smack' **TO Show Me **'Smack' **You Are **'Smack' **Strong **'Smack'**, That **'Smack' **You Are Brave **'Smack'**, I Know **'Smack'**. But **'Smack' **If You **'Smack' **Ever Do **'Smack' **A Stunt **'Smack' **Like **'Smack' **This **'Smack' **Again **'Smack' **This **'Smack' **Would **'Smack' **Feel **'Smack' **Like **'Smack' **Nothing. Do You **'Smack' **Under Stand **'Smack' 'Smack' **me**.**" he finished.

"Yes! Please D-Daddy please s-stop s-stop no m-more" Emmett sobbed shaking he reached back to stop Carlisle's hand from punishing him any farther.

Carlisle sighed and pinned his hand back, and then dropped the last swats.

'**Smackkk' 'Smackkk' Smackkk' 'Smackkk' Smackkk' 'Smackkk'. **

Carlisle sighed as he placed his hand on Emmett's thigh, with his other hand rubbed calming circles on Emmett's quivering body.

"Shh, deep breaths Emmett" Carlisle whispered calmingly.

Emmett continue to cry but tried to calm down his breaths, his breathing came out panting and short while his body still kept on shaking. Carlisle sighed and slowly pulled back Emmett's boxers as softly as he could but still got a hiss from his son. After he took of Emmett's jeans knowing they were too tight. Then gently picked Emmett up and sat him between his legs, Emmett hid his face in his father's chest silent tears still going down his eyes and his chest rising quickly.

Carlisle pain in his eyes and his mind telling him he was to harsh, he shouldn't have punish his son tighten his arms round his son's torso.

"there Emmett, I'm sorry son, I'm sorry for having to be so hard on you today, but you have no idea how scared you made me when I saw you didn't come back from hunting, and how utterly pissed I was when I realized you went to find those vampires" Carlisle said his tone slipping into a growl.

Emmett flinched inside Carlisle's chest which caused his father to sigh and place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Emmett" he sighed "its forgotten and forgiven, but you are grounded" he said.

Emmett looked up at his father his crying had stopped and the only noise that was heard was his sniffles and whimpers when his bottom rubbed against the sofa or Carlisle's jeans.

"I'm sorry" Emmett whispered.

Carlisle sighed "its fine Baby boy, its fine, your forgiven remember. Lets not talk about those vampires alright, though we do need to talk about what they did to you" he said sadly.

Emmett shook his head more venom filling his eyes, he didn't want to talk about that, but he couldn't help but want to tell Carlisle everything with him being in his arm safe and sound.

Carlisle sighed but nodded, "don't worry Emmet you don't have to tell me anything now, but please I need to know what they did to you baby, it's the only way you'll be able to move on" he said.

Emmett sighed and nodded.

Carlisle sighed and wrapped his arm even tighter around Emmetts body, glad that for the minute his son was safe and sound back home and was his lil' man for the while.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, i honestly made that story in less then 2 hours, i dont want any flames due to the corporal punishment, because i warned you and it was pretty idiotic to continue when you knew you werent going to like. anyway for those who liked my story your just want to say hi please leave me a review i love those.<p>

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
